


Nagito Komaeda thinks you're dumb cuz you can't solve an escape room.

by Stinkbuggy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bimbo/Himbofication, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkbuggy/pseuds/Stinkbuggy
Summary: You've been stuck in the escape room minigame in Chapter 4 for what seems like hours. Yes, you could just skip it but that would make you a wuss. Asking Nagito for hints makes him be mean to you. But you kind of like that, since you're a kinky freak. You've just been bimbo/himbofied.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Nagito Komaeda thinks you're dumb cuz you can't solve an escape room.

**Author's Note:**

> This summarizes my experience playing Chapter 4 of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair!

You finally figured it out; you're in the funhouse escape room with Nagito Komaeda. You know how to play Othello, so you know that you're going to be able to find the solution to the door code. Okay, maybe you didn't know how to read a map so you had to ask Nagito what the answer to that code was. But he didn't have you to call you a "dumb whore who doesn't read maps". That was really mean. But you liked it. Still, you did feel dumb, but who reads maps anymore? How were you supposed to know what that map symbol meant? And "Watch The News"? You have never heard of that. It was bullshit! But **this** , you can figure out! You know how to play Othello; it's a fun game to play when you want to feel smart with your friends. It even sounds smart, it's got the same name as a Shakespeare play and that made it even more classy. S

You looked at the Othello board on the laptop screen, and jotted down every row it showed. Okay, so knowing the rules of Othello... this would come out to be a zero, and the the pattern repeats itself. A row with all black spaces would be a zero, and a row with all white spaces would be 9. Yes, that was definitely how it worked! Working out the rest of the code by comparing the pattern of lights also resembling an Othello row, you confidently strode to the code enterer and put in what you thought was the correct number, but instead of pinging correctly it buzzed wrong. Okay, maybe I had it inverted, which is why it was wrong. Again, I tried the code but it made another disappointed buzz.

Nagito sighed, which I noticed. "I'm trying my best here okay! I'm not good at escape rooms; they make me nervous!"

"This one doesn't even have a time limit... you think it should since we're in the middle of an investigation, but there isn't. Probably so dumbasses like you have a chance.

"Stop it, Mr. Komaeda! I'm going to figure it out!

Saying that with renewed confidence, you went back to jotting down every possible combination you could think of from the hints given. Each one was wrong and every wrong buzz was another stab to the heart like you were the one who was being murdered here, not [SPOILER]. You feel tears of frustration building up in your eyes. "Come on!!! What am I doing wrong here!"

"Do you want me to tell you the combination? I figured it out 30 minutes ago. Watching you be stupid is getting boring." Nagito looked down at you, trying to figure out the code, both literally and figuratively. You looked so stupid; you were nowhere near getting it right. Figuring out the right code had nothing to do with Othello at all. 

You gave up; you just really wanted to progress with the game. You hated admitting defeat, but this was getting annoying. "Yes, please tell me the right answer."

"Okay, first you have to admit you're a dumb whore, then I'll tell you."

"Why do I have to do that?!"

"Because it is true. You need to admit the truth; it will set you free. You have to realize that I am simply smarter than you. Your Ultimate talent is being a dumbass.

You frowned; why did he have to be so mean? But it was kind of hot. You loved it when people were mean to you. That's why your favorite character from the first game was Byakuya, you dumb bitch. 

"Okay, I'm a dumb whore. What's the answer?"

"One more thing. Second, you have to let me fill your holes. As payment for giving the answer to your dumbass."

I feigned reluctance and he filled your holes. What a great, pleasurable time.

When Nagito gave you the answer, you still had no idea how that it was the right answer. When you asked if he could explain it he said that your stupid whore brain couldn't understand it. He was probably right. When he entered the Octagon and you asked him what he saw outside the window, he said he found the secret of the Funhouse, but you were way too dumb to figure it out just from the window. You whimpered, following Nagito like a pet on a leash. He was probably right about that too. You'll just have to wait till the class trial and hope that fucking Logic Dive minigame is able to help explain it. Jeez.


End file.
